Get Me Outta My Funk
by everyone'ssister
Summary: Tag for 14.04, Mint Condition. Dean gets out of his funk, but gets into another. (This is meaningless fluff)


GET ME OUTTA MY FUNK

It was very Dean. He could make anything sound cool. Sam was used to it, had been since he was a kid. He confessed to Sam about having been in a funk, and thanked him for pulling him out of it and then made him feel like a total asshole for not liking Halloween...and he did it all sounding cool as ever Sam remembers.

That's how Dean was. He could be largely tactless but then somehow effortlessly soothing to those around him. He might not know what MIRL meant but Stewart opened up to them, and Josh...well Dean had a new bestie in the slasher horror nerd guy. Sam didn't really get the appeal of the whole "watch bad, bloody movies just to watch bad, bloody movies" but Dean did, Dean reveled in it.

Maybe it had something to do with his brother knowing just how fake it was, maybe it unburdened his brother's heart to watch something so much worse than their reality. Either way Sam couldn't find it in himself to be mad about it or the marathon, but there was an ache in him that needed Dean standing by his side. Along side him, supporting him...that's what they were after all, a team. A package deal. No arguments.

So there's something inside him longing and needing Dean working just as hard as he is. Maybe that's why after his shower he finds himself wondering the halls of the bunker hoping to come across Dean somewhere, anywhere other than his room.

It's quiet, it is rather late he and Dean having gotten back in around 2:00 am. He switches off the main lights, sending the bunker into the soothing, low lamp glow. He closes some books and stacks them on the tables, pushes knives and guns to their perspective sides on the map table. Dean must hate how messy the place is, he frowns thinking they should clean it up some maybe that would help him come out more. On second thought, maybe they should make it every messier, then Dean would most definitely come out to clean and kick ass.

He laughs to himself invisioning the other hunter's faces. His brother was somewhat a mystery, and as the hunters went more out into the world and hunter community they learned and heard of the legend that was himself, but more importantly was Dean Winchester. This man they knew little about and who brooded within the four walls of his room not daring to meet them face to face.

Yeah, with a whole lot of hot headed hunters, wary and distrustful, under the same roof the last thing they needed was fear of Dean. He runs a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp as he heaves a sigh. Thinking of problems before they had them wouldn't solve anything, especially when they had current problems very much unsolved.

Sam makes his way towards the kitchen, thoughts of the mess awaiting there daunting as he imagines Dean's outrage at that. He slows as he hears voices as he approaches, he silently steps into the door way at first not spotting the other occupants of the room.

What hits him first is the state of the kitchen. Pristine. Exactly how Dean always left it and as the deep familiar rumble hits his ears he knows he brother is here, had been here and cleaned. He spots the elder Winchester sitting on the floor propped up against the cabinets a couple cans of beer scattered around and Halloween candy trash...should have guessed.

The companion voice and laugh is what surprises him though. It's Maggie, seated on the floor with him, she appears to have had her share of beers too and Dean is currently passing her his personal flask, the one holding the good stuff. From the redness of both their faces they've been drinking for a bit and the silliness in their smiles and low giggles clues Sam into just how much sugar they've consumed.

"Gossip Girl is messed up." Maggie says, as she throws her hand back to take a swig from the flask.

"Right?" Dean agrees, "If my friends were like that I'd be dead by now."

Maggie snorts, "Same, I'm like basic human empathy here people, basic. It's not that hard to be a good person, plus, like don't you love your friends?"

Dean laughs at that, taking his flask back and taking a long drink. "Whatever you do don't talk to Sam about Gossip Girl," he warns, waving his hands and Sam frowns at this. "He actually sympathizes with Dan, what an asshole."

And Sam nearly laughs at that, was he talking about Dan or his little brother?

Maggie waves her hands back at him, "Sadly your warning comes too late, but thankfully a hunting issue interrupted our psychological exploration of Gossip Girl and its fictional characters."

They both dissolve into belly deep laughs at this and despite himself, Sam smiles.

"Listen, listen, listen to this," Dean says, his voice slurring a little and leaning closer to her shakily. "So Sam hates Halloween right? Weird I know," he says to Maggie's outraged face. "Anyways he told me tonight..."

As good a place as any to step in, Sam muses smiling fondly, as he clears his throat.

"Speak of the Devil." Dean says, and smiles up at him sunnily, unburdened...oh yeah they'd been drinking the good stuff for a while. He pats the floor beside him and Sam huffs rolling his eyes and slowly lowers himself to the floor at Dean's side.

"Dean, how many shame stories of mine have you told Maggie tonight?"

Dean's face goes deadly serious, "First one, swear..." he says, crossing his heart sloppily.

Maggie giggles, "True, we've been talking about Netflix binges."

"Sammy here," Dean says, and from the corner of his eye Sam can see Maggie's smile go a little soft at the nick name. Dean drops a hand full of candies in his lap.

"Ah Dean, you know I don't..."

"Eat. It. Party pooper," Dean mutters off as he opens another small bag of mnm's. He tosses back a handful of them with another swig from the flask. Maggie reaches over and takes it from his brother and Dean lets her without so much as a glance. Sam's surprised to say the least.

"How much have you guys had to drink exactly?" Sam asks, counting up the cans of beer and wondering how full the flask had been.

"No enough, and more than you." Dean responds easily, as he pulls the wrapper off a sucker.

"Okay okay, whoa." Sam says, as he takes the sucker out of Dean's hand, "It's time for bed I think, looks like you guys have had more then enough sugar and alcohol."

"Oh you can have that one Sammy." Dean says, unperturbed by having his candy jerked for him and reaches for another one.

Sam huffs and rolls his eyes, sending a look to Maggie who sighs and slowly picks herself up, "Okay okay, I'm going." She says, yawning, "Goodnight Dean. Nice to finally talk to you." She reaches out her hand for a fist bump.

"Same to you." He answers, letting his head fall to the cabinet and drinking deep from the flash again, lazily returning her fist bump. Sam raises his eyebrows at this.

Dean sends him a shrewd look, pointing to Maggie, "One down. How many strangers left to go?"

Sam laughs, real, his eyes crinkling in a sincere smile and he lets himself rest back against the cabinets too.

"You know," Maggie says from the door and Sam looks up in surprise having thought she was gone. "He was kinda wasted when I came in, but after everything I've heard about him I didn't really expect him to be kind of, well...adorable."

Sam laughs at that softly, "Yeah, he can be that way, goodnight Maggie."

"Goodnight Sam."

He sighs before getting up and grabbing Dean's arms, "Okay come on, water and then bed."

Dean lets him pull him up, "Sammy see...outta my funk, les drink." He smiles and catches onto Sam's arm as he sways a little.

"Water and then bed." Sam repeats firmly, grabbing Dean's elbow just for safety precautions.

"Liquor." Dean insists.

"Water, mr adorable."

"Pfft, of damn course."

...the end.

What is this? I don't know what I wrote, but it's kinda fluffy :)


End file.
